


恶魔的苦果

by capple1020



Series: ALL哈 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capple1020/pseuds/capple1020
Summary: ＊汤哈＊ABO世界观下的中产AU*涉及PUA。而对人PUA这个做法是错误的！现实中一定请勿尝试！#警告#这个世界观下会涉及较多家|庭暴|力或性|暴|力相关事件，以及或明或暗的G级内容，如有不适请尽快右键关闭此文。#警告#请斟酌观看！Summary：小汉格顿几天前新搬进来了一对新婚夫妻。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: ALL哈 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577335





	恶魔的苦果

**Author's Note:**

> 重新整理

小汉格顿几天前新搬进来了一对新婚夫妻。

这事儿对于这个偏远且贫穷的小村庄来说，也算得上是一件十多年难得一见的罕见事——毕竟村里的大多数年轻人都选择远行去了更华丽、更富有的大都市，鲜少有人愿意留回来在这里，更别说有外乡人愿意来此地定居了。

因此当晚，村里的吊死鬼酒馆聚集来了不少想来听听这对夫妻不知从哪儿传来八卦的人。


End file.
